Problem: Simplify the expression. $(-2y+7)(-2y+6)$
First distribute the ${-2y+7}$ onto the ${-2y}$ and ${6}$ $ = {-2y}({-2y+7}) + {6}({-2y+7})$ Then distribute the ${-2y}.$ $ = ({-2y} \times {-2y}) + ({-2y} \times {7}) + {6}({-2y+7})$ $ = 4y^{2} - 14y + {6}({-2y+7})$ Then distribute the ${6}$ $ = 4y^{2} - 14y + ({6} \times {-2y}) + ({6} \times {7})$ $ = 4y^{2} - 14y - 12y + 42$ Finally, combine the $x$ terms. $ = 4y^{2} - 26y + 42$